Laven for me and you
by Brometheus
Summary: one shots full of yaoi smut between allen and lavi. err... i really dont know how to explain it in any other way that that... because thats really all it is... there isnt enough good laven smut out there... so... enjoy! Chapter two: Drunken Stupor
1. Fallen For You

Fallen for you

_AN: well, this is spurned from boredom and the desire to write hardcore yaoi smut. And when I say smut, I mean SMUT. Lol just looks at the title... random, unrelated one shots that contain sex, sex, sex and then, hey! A little bit of plot! or something._

_WARNING: this is graphic yaoi sex on a screen. If you are weak at heart, turn back. ^^ if not, please enjoy~_

_Notes: this one is... really... I don't know why but I really like it... and there isn't really any humour at all..._

----

Allen gasped, arching back and meeting Lavi thrust for thrust as he pounded into him. Allen couldn't clearly remember how he had gotten in this position, being fucked hard and fast by his best friend but it felt so good and hot and-

"Oh god!" Allen cried out as Lavi slammed against something inside of him that made Allen see stars, the pleasure was so intense.

"Ngh Allen... you're squeezing me so tightly..." Lavi moaned out, leaning down to bite harshly at the pale skin of Allen's neck. Allen moaned loudly, dragging his dull nails down Lavi's back roughly as he drove himself into the smaller body below him.

"L-La-La-vi..." he groaned, his voice interrupted by the force of Lavi's thrusts, making his speech choppy. Heat coiled in his nether regions and he gasped for air, downing in all of the new sensations that were bombarding him. Lavi growled in an almost animalistic way and slid a hand between them. Stroking Allen's hard member in time with his thrusts as he took him hard and fast Lavi leaned up and started nibbling aggressively on his earlobe.

Whoever described Lavi as a gentle little rabbit had obviously never had sex with him.

"Allen... I'm so close..." Lavi mumbled against Allen's ear, loving every sound that spilled forth from Allen's pale lips. His thrusts into Allen became erratic and rougher as his release came closer and closer. He slammed against Allen's sweet spot hard and the boy tensed, tightening around Lavi the point it was painful. Allen cried out his name as he released his seed all over their chests and Lavi followed soon after, spilling his seed inside Allen with a hoarse cry before collapsing into a boneless heap beside the panting teen.

"Damn Allen... that was amazing..." Lavi muttered with a tired smile and he cupped the smaller boy's face, kissing Allen's scarred cheek affectionately as he pulled the smaller male flush against his chest. The soft skin of Allen's face nuzzled against Lavi's broad chest and sighed in contentment.

"I would have to agree with you..." Allen breathed, beginning to dose off even though Lavi was still sheathed to the hilt of his cock inside of him. Allen hissed as Lavi pulled out, leaving him feeling empty, but the redhead pulled the covers over them and held him close, whispering sweet nothings to his lover as they laid together on the thin, order issued mattress of Lavi's bedroom.

_----_ One Hour Prior----

'_Allen, there's been something I've been needing to tell you for a while. Would you mind coming to my room for a bit?' Allen looked slightly confused my the formality of Lavi question, but had agreed anyway, wondering what Lavi had wanted to talk about as the walked towards the older male's room in a companionable silence._

_Lavi unlocked the door and held it open for Allen, still not saying a word as he closed the door and motioned for the younger boy to take a seat on the bed. Lavi sank to a chair facing him and stared at Allen intensely for a moment before his deep voice shattered to silence of the room around them._

'_You're probably wondering why I dragged you down here.' Allen nodded and Lavi sighed before continuing, 'Well... I need to tell you something. But first I need you to understand something about me.'_

'_Okay...' Allen agreed a little uncertainly and Lavi eyed him warily before continuing. _

'_As a bookman, I've been trained for as long as I can remember to suppress and disregard my emotions. Happiness, grief, anger, loneliness, hate, love, everything. I wasn't, I'm still not and I will never be allowed to feel anything for anyone according to the laws of the bookman clan.' Lavi looked steadily at Allen, watching as those silver eyes widened in shock._

'_Wh-what?'_

'_Yeah, I know, pretty brutal right?' Lavi smiled with a gentle shrug, 'But it seems I've managed alright even though I don't follow the rules.'_

'_Why... are you telling me this?' Allen stared at Lavi in confusion, unsure of why the elder redhead was divulging what must have been important secrets to him and to the bookman._

_Lavi hesitated, wetting his dry lips and taking a nervous breath, 'Well... I need you to understand that... what I'm about to say breaks everything I've ever been taught and everything that I'm supposed to do. I'm not supposed to feel anything at all, and even if I do, I'm not to act on it, but that just isn't my style and I refuse to live by the bookman code anymore.' The white haired brit smiled at him nodding encouragingly._

'_You can tell me anything Lavi. I'm here for you no matter what code you follow.' Lavi smiled weakly and looked down at his hands, biting his lip in indecision._

'_What if I told you I'd fallen in love Allen?' the white haired boy felt a jolt of surprise run though him before an inexplicable sadness set in._

'_Love? With who?' Allen was careful to keep anything but simple inquiry in his voice and face as he spoke._

'_Well see that's the thing... The person... well it makes things twice as complicated. Because of who this person is, even if I was allowed to being in a relationship would be hard.'_

_Lenalee... it must be her... Koumi would make anyone who tried to court her go through hell._

'_Well, are you going to try and start a relationship?'_

'_I want to... but I'm not sure how the person will react to it.'_

'_I'm sure Lenalee would be delighted if you asked her out Lavi... there isn't anything to worry about there.' Lavi blinked in surprise as Allen glanced away, his snowy bangs covering his eyes._

'_Lenalee? Why would you think I'm in love with Lenalee?'_

'_W-well who else would it be then?' Allen's eye brows came together in confusion as he turned back to Lavi, who was smiling tenderly at him._

'_You really have no idea Allen?' the redhead looked half amused and half disappointed as the younger shook his head._

'_None at all?'_

'_I can't see into your head Lavi.' the older boy chuckled and stood, crossing the distance between them in three easy strides and crouching in front of Allen with a smile on his face._

'_Well, the person I've fallen for is strong and kind, someone I can count on no matter what stupid things I do, someone who fights for those who cannot fight for them selves and someone whose smile has captivated me since the first time I laid eyes on him,' Allen's eyes widened in surprise as Lavi spoke, he had no idea Lavi was into men... 'This person is capable and reliable, and anyone I know, even Yuu-Chan, would trust him with their lives, because he would do anything to protect the people close to him. he is smart and funny and a bit on the short side, but the way he carries himself keeps most people from noticing. He is brave and beautiful and I couldn't help but fall head over heels for him. He is insecure about his left arm, but no one who knows him really sees it as anything but is arm, and part of him. he has a scar on his face that he calls a curse mark, and I love it because its part of him but I hate it because it causes him so much pain. I love everything about him from the top of his white head to his little toes and I'm terrified about what he'll do if he finds out, because I want to be there for him in anyway he needs me. be it as a lover or as a friend I just want to be there for him. What... what do you think he would do if he found out what I'm feeling Allen?' _

_The white haired boy was speechless. Had... had Lavi just described _him_?! Lavi... Lavi was in love with... him?_

'_I think he would say you're an idiot for not telling him sooner...' Lavi looked surprised as Allen leaned forward and shyly pressed his lips to his cheek and when Allen made to pull back, blushing madly, Lavi's hand shot forward, gripping the back of Allen's head and pulling his lips down to crash roughly together. Allen's eyes slid closed as their lips moved together in perfect unison. Lavi pushed Allen back onto the bed, his hands tracing the lines of Allen's body through the clothes the white haired boy suddenly found very restricting. They parted, both gasping for air as they stared into each other's eyes. _

'_A-Allen... I... I think we should stop... I don't want... to push you too far... too soon...' the English boy smiled and gently brought their lips together in a chaste, yet unbelievably erotic kiss before speaking lowly, nudging their hips together playfully, enjoying Lavi's hitched breathing as he did so._

'_I don't want to stop Lavi...' the redhead's restraint broke and he dove forward, locking lips with Allen feverishly as he slid his hands up the smaller boy's shirt. Allen moaned, arching his back and pressing their hot bodies together as Lavi's experienced fingers found a nipple and started teasing it. Trembling hands slid down the front of Lavi's chest and fingered the hem of his shirt before slowly peeling the fabric away. Their lips parted for the brief moment necessary for removing the shirt before their lips mashed together again, the limp black fabric sliding to the floor as Lavi's hands attacked the buttons on Allen's shirt._

_Allen shivered lightly as the cool air hit his chest, moaning lightly as Lavi's hot mouth moved from his mouth to his neck and chest, the difference in temperature so unbelievably arousing Allen's pants almost instantly grew tight and restricting. _

'_Please Lavi, do it...' Allen moaned as Lavi's hands hesitated at the rim of his trousers._

'_A-are you sure...?' Lavi's lust hazed green eye met Allen's and he bit his lip as the younger boy nodded._

'_We don't have to...' Lavi mumbled as he kissed the skin of Allen's stomach, his warm hand resting on his lover's fabric covered thigh._

'_Please Lavi...' Allen gasped, arching his hips into Lavi's hand as it laid so tantalizingly close to the heat between his legs, 'I want to...' Lavi smiled and nodded, his hand trailing almost lazily upwards, brushing against Allen's throbbing member as he started unbuttoning his pants. Allen groaned, trying to keep his hips from bucking at the feeling of Lavi's hands ghosting over him._

_The dark trousers slid off Allen's body, leaving him in nothing but his tented boxers as Lavi knelt back to survey the territory he had pick out and found it very pleasing._

_White hair fanned out around Allen's head where it rested on the pillow, his soft cheeks flushed pink with arousal below his lust clouded eyes. His pale neck and smooth shoulders were arched back, his hands resting on either side of his head and he panted, his tempting chest rising and falling with each ragged breath. His creamy thighs spread enough for Lavi to fit between them were perfect and ready to wrap around the older boy's waist in a moments notice. He looked like a god, so perfect and beautiful that a mere mortal like Lavi shouldn't even be allowed to lay eyes on him._

'_You're so beautiful...' Lavi leaned forward and kissed Allen as gently as the falling snow, infusing as much affection into the gesture as he could, trying to speak without saying a word to Allen._

"I love you"_ Allen shivered, his arms wrapping around Lavi's neck as he moved against Lavi, kissing back as softly and tenderly as the man on top of him._

"I love you too."_ Lavi's hands ran gently down Allen's sides, kneading softly and making the younger boy moan. A hand stopped him as he started to tug at the plain cotton boxers and he looked up at Allen in confusion and worry. The last thing Lavi wanted to do was rush the boy into something he wasn't ready for. Allen smiled reassuringly at Lavi and leaned up to kiss him as his hands tugged at the older boy's belt. As soon as they were both in nothing but their boxers, Lavi paused on his assault to Allen's willing chest, making a detour up to his ear._

'_Allen, this is your last chance to back out... I might not be able to stop myself if we go any further...' Lavi whispered gently, smirking slightly as Allen blushed at the thing that was stabbing at his thigh._

'_I'm not going to Lavi... I want it just as much as you...' Allen whimpered, wrapping his legs around Lavi's waist and pulling him down roughly and crying out in pleasure as their erections slammed together. Lavi, bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and he dropped to his elbows over Allen because his arms were unable to support his weight._

'_J-Jesus Allen...' Lavi groaned as they ground their hips together. The pressure was building too fast and Lavi forced himself to pull back. If Allen was willing then he wanted to make him feel as good as possible. With slightly trembling hands, he fingered the hem of Allen's boxers again, looking up to Allen's face for permission. The white haired youth nodded and angled his hips up to assist Lavi in pulling them off, hissing as the cool air nipped at the heated flesh. Lavi's large hand tentatively brushed against Allen's erection, unsure if Allen was really ready for this. The white haired brit moaned loudly and arched into Lavi's hand, begging for more. Lavi leaned down as kissed Allen gently as he continued to jerk him off while the other hand reached out to his bedside table and opened the top drawer. After blindly groping for what seemed like too long Lavi found the jar of lube and pulled it out, popping back the cap and dipping his fingers in without breaking the kiss or stopping the slow movements of his hand along Allen's length._

_Allen tensed as he felt something press against his entrance gently before sliding in._

'_Relax Allen... I may hurt you if you don't...' Lavi whispered comfortingly against his lips, stroking his member a little more firmly to distract him from the intrusion. The muscles around the probing finger loosened slightly and Lavi took that as invitation to slide another finger into him, slowing pumping them in and out, scissoring gently as he stretched Allen for something much more satisfying._

'_G-God Lavi... it feels so good...' Allen moaned, bucking his hips and clinging to Lavi, moving against the older boy's body. Lavi smiled and kissed his neck, moving downwards and trailing hot, open mouthed kisses along his torso, lower abdomen, and then-_

'_L-LAVI!' Allen cried out as the redhead kissed his erection while twisting the fingers inside of him. Lavi shuttered at the sounds Allen made, flicking his tongue out to brush against the hot organ in the hopes of earning more. Allen writhed and moaned, crying out loudly again as Lavi took his whole length into his mouth. The third finger slid into Allen's tight entrance and Allen's body locked, tensing as he released into Lavi's mouth with a strangled sob. It was all so good, so loving, so wonderful and as embarrassed as Allen was about Cumming so soon, he couldn't apologize, he was just too sated to dredge up the energy. Lavi took Allen's climax in stride, licking up the semen that he hadn't been able to swallow from Allen's body before retracting his fingers and kissing his way back up Allen's body._

'_Are you okay Allen? Do you want me to stop?' a gentle hand brushed against Allen's hipbone and he groaned at the light touch, wondering how it could be turning him on again._

'_N-no... I... I want you... t-to...' he trailed off, taking Lavi's hard cock in his hand and squeezing lightly, 'I want you in me.' Lavi gasped, the rough skin of Allen's akuma hand was hotter than normal skin, and he didn't know how but it aroused him even more to know Allen was comfortable enough to touch him there with it. Lavi nodded slowly, his damp hair flopping into his eyes without his headband to keep it in place as he reached for the lube again, dipping his fingers in it and coating himself in the slippery fluid. Allen spread his legs wide for Lavi and groaned as Lavi positioned himself at his entrance. Lavi gripped Allen's hips and looked up at his lover, locking eyes with him as his throbbing dick slid slowly into the tight inferno that was Allen._

_The younger teen cried out and arched back, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as Lavi slowly sheathed himself within Allen. Lavi pushed forward slowly, collapsing to one elbow when he was fully inside of Allen, panting with the effort of not snapping his hips forward and fucking Allen into the ground._

'_A-Allen... are you alright?' Lavi looked at his lovers face, gently wiping the tears away and kissing Allen gently, 'I can pull out if it hurts too much...'_

'_No!' Allen's trembling thighs wrapped around Lavi's waist again and locked into place to keep the redhead from pulling away._

'_Please don't! J-just give me a minute and I'll be fine...' Allen whimpered as he attempted to move a little, slowly adjusting to Lavi being inside him._

'_You don't have to Allen... its okay, I'm not mad if you want me to- Ah!' Lavi moaned as Allen squeezed the muscles around him, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine._

'_Please Lavi... move...' Allen pressed against Lavi, urging him to move. Slowly, Lavi pulled out halfway and pressed himself back in, hissing at the pleasure that rocked through his body as he did. The pace picked up and soon Lavi found himself driving roughly into the moaning boy beneath him. Heat built in the pit of his stomach and when Allen tightened around him almost painfully all Lavi could do was cry out and follow his lover into bliss._

----

"I love you Lavi..." Allen whispered, twining his legs with Lavi's for more warmth beneath the blankets.

"I love you too Allen... I've fallen for you hard and now that I've got you I'm not going to let you go. Not for anything." Lavi whispered back, holding the smaller frame closer to himself, and praying.

Praying he would be able to keep that promise.

--END---

_AN: O.o whoa. Yeah. The part of me that was hesitant about writing smut has died. Or something. :D happy Christmas to all of my readers~ ^^ hope smut was on your wish list~ :D :D _


	2. Drunken Stupor

Drunken Stupor

_AN: yay! More smut! Geez... this is fun to write... ^^~ helps me clear my head and work on my real stuff! ^^_

_WARNING: Graphic yaoi smut. If anyone doesn't like that (though I don't know why you would be here if you didn't...) hit the back button and be thankful I have a warning here~_

---

Lavi stumbled out of the pub, barely holding up his even less sober friend as they made their way... somewhere.

"Lavi~ you should have told me how wonderful being drunk is sooner~ I feel so ha-hic- happy~"

"I have told you Allen, you were just too chicken~" the redhead slurred, pausing at a corner, trying to figure out if it was his street or not. Why did all the houses look the same?

"Was nooooot~ you weren't persuasive enough~" Allen hiccupped again, giggling at the sound and he slumped against the already off balance Lavi.

"Was too, you were just too scared!" Lavi finally established that yes, this was his street and yes his house was very close so he steered both himself and the teetering white haired teen towards the general direction Lavi thought his house might be in.

"Where we goin'?" Allen looked around in confusion, both ignoring Lavi's comment and becoming aware of his surroundings at the same time.

"My house. I think. Maybe. Not entirely sure."

"We should do something really stupid."

"What?" Lavi looked down at his also very drunk friend with an amused grin.

"We should do something really, really stupid, like have sex on someone's front lawn or something."

"Have sex with who?"

"With each other stupid."

"I'm not stupid! You're drunk!"

"No, you're drunk!"

"Whatever. We could have sex if you want, but I sure as hell am not doing it outside. Too cold. Plus, I have toys at home."

"Oooh~ kinky..." Allen giggled, eyes glazed with drunkenness and lust.

"That's what she said..."

"You're such an idiot Lavi..."

"A sexy idiot!" Lavi half carried Allen up the stairs of the house his grandfather allowed him to live in while he was off traveling the world and fumbled with his keys.

It was an epic battle of key vs. Drunken man, but in the end, human intelligence, even while watered down by alcohol, won out.

Allen turned the key for him.

"Mmm... maybe..." Allen mumbled, giggling slightly at Lavi's pout as he closed the door with his foot.

"Come on, you can crash on the couch for tonight." Lavi started pulling his inebriated friend toward the living room. Lavi thought Allen was hot sure, but even in his drunken stupor he knew screwing your best friend into the mattress wasn't such a good idea, not matter how appealing...

He didn't expect, however that the drunken 19 year old would wrap his arms around the equally drunken 22 year old and press his lips against the older man's neck.

"A-Allen?"

"I thought you said we were going to have sex..." the air around them suddenly felt hotter and Lavi swallowed as Allen's husky voice brushed against his throat.

"I... Allen you're drunk..."

"So are you... why not just let go and have some fun?"

"I... I don't want to take advantage of you..."

"Seeing as you're being a little girl about it, you're the one being taken advantage of." Allen bit down on the soft flesh beneath his lips, smirking triumphantly as Lavi jumped and started to pant slightly.

"I'm not being a girl..." Lavi breathed, the flimsy restraint he had weakening as his hand slid down Allen's back and cupped his perfectly round little ass, squeezing gently. The younger of the two gasped and shivered as he pressed closer to Lavi, enjoying the feeling of the other man's hands on him.

"Well, then prove it Lavi... make me scream." Lavi groaned as Allen nibbled his ear, still whispering seductively as he slowly started nudging Lavi towards the bedroom.

'_Who the hell would have thought Allen was a horny drunk?_' Lavi thought fleetingly, finally throwing hesitation to the wind and slamming the slender boy against the wall.

"You asked for it Allen..." Lavi growled, capturing the younger teen's lips in a heated kiss. Allen moaning into the kiss as Lavi pulled the pinned boy's thigh up, pressing Allen harder against the wall. Wrapping his leg around Lavi's waist, Allen was suddenly pushed up, feeling Lavi pull his other leg up to wrap around Lavi as he ground him into the wall.

"Lavi..." Allen moaned as the redhead pulled away from his lips to lick and suck on his neck while grinding their hips together, the growing excitement between the two of them mutual.

"I'm not going to do you out here Allen... I like fucking on a bed." Allen gasped as the older boy staggered away from the wall, wrapping strong arms under Allen's firm ass to keep the boy from falling as he stumbled towards the bedroom. Lavi was having a hard time concentrating on where he was going and walked into several tables and random objects as he tottered down the hallway, Allen keeping his lips occupied with a heated kiss. Allen's back finally met Lavi's door and he groaned as the redhead groped for the door knob. They practically fell into the room and Lavi was glad it was only a few steps to his bed.

Allen started pulling at Lavi's shirt as soon as his back made contact with the bed, their kiss, sloppy from alcohol getting more passionate as they freed themselves of their clothing. Lavi pulled off Allen's pants and boxers at the same time, leaving the aroused boy naked and panting on the bed beneath him.

"Lavi... please don't stop!" Allen groaned, trying to pull the redhead back down as he started to move away.

"Not stopping babe, just getting something." Lavi giggled, reaching to his nightstand and swearing lightly as he rummaged through it. Finally he produced a bottle of lube and a length of rope.

"What are those for?" Allen's glazed eyes stared at the rope in confusion, his lust and alcohol hazed mind not making the connection between the lube the rope and himself.

"You'll see~" Lavi giggles again as he finishes undressing himself and straddled Allen. The boy's cheeks were flushed red from both his drinking and embarrassment at being naked under the man he had a crush on for so long... Lavi took his hands and bound them together with the rope and hooked them over the bedpost.

"Wh-what are you doing Lavi?"

"Making it kinky~" Lavi murmured, grinning as he started to lube up his fingers.

"Kinky huh?" Allen pulled on the ropes experimentally, unsure if he was pleased with the fact he couldn't move much. When fingers suddenly started brushing teasingly against his entrance he tensed, biting his lip as Lavi leaned forward, kissing his neck gently.

"Relax Allen, I'll make it feel really good..." Lavi kissed up his neck and face until their lips met and he started distracting Allen from the feeling of fingers tracing around a place Allen hadn't allowed anyone to touch before.

"Okay..." Allen whimpered as Lavi finally slid his finger past the tight ring of muscle and slowly started exploring. The slightly sober part of the redheads mind screamed at him, saying that he was royally fucking things up but all the rest of Lavi's mind could focus on was stretching Allen so he _could_ fuck him. the second finger slid in and Allen gasped, writhing under Lavi's gentle exploration of his body, arching his back as Lavi scissored him, pumping those slick fingers in and out of him. Allen's breathy moans and the way his hips bucked almost against his will were turning Lavi on like a tap as he placed quick, hot, feather light kisses along his lover's torso. The younger pulled on the ropes holding his arms in place, almost desperate to touch the man who was giving him so much pleasure but his bonds held fast.

"St-stop teasing..." he begged, moaning as Lavi licked his nipple while slowly inserting the third finger.

"But teasing is so fun..." Lavi swirled his tongue around the hardened bud and was rewarded with another cry from Allen as he arched into the hot touch.

"Please Lavi... I can't take it... please..." Allen moaned loudly, his whole body tensing as Lavi brushed against that little bundle of nerves inside him. Lavi grinned at Allen's reaction and aimed for that spot again, enjoying the strangled cry Allen let out as he pressed against it.

"G-god... Lavi please! More!" Allen pulled at the rope, desperately wanting to touch Lavi but getting off at not having the freedom at the same time. The redhead looked up at Allen from where his mouth was still teasing Allen's panting chest with an almost mischievous look in his emerald eye. Without a word, Lavi started kissing downwards, his tongue darting out to lap at the smooth skin randomly and Allen groaned, following Lavi's slow trail down his body.

"I've got a little surprise for you Allen..." Allen panted, biting his lip to keep a moan inside as Lavi's breath ghosted across his flesh.

"A... surpri- AH!" Allen cried out, arching his back off the mattress as Lavi took his aching member into his mouth. Lavi's mouth worked over Allen, and the boy stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes as he panted and moaned at Lavi's ministrations. The older male sucked lightly, his hand moving down to his own neglected erection to relieve some of the pressure. The jolt of pressure from the light touch Lavi gave himself was unexpected and he groaned around his mouthful of Allen. The vibrations set Allen over the edge and he came with a hoarse shout into Lavi's mouth.

Lavi swallowed everything he could and smiled up at Allen who stared at him in lust induced awe.

"You taste so sweet Allen," the boy flushed at the sound of Lavi's voice, his arousal returning as the redhead leaned down to lick the cum he hadn't been able to swallow off of Allen's stomach, "Cute."

"Lavi..." Allen whined as the fingers that had been probing inside of him retracted.

"Don't worry Allen, I'm giving you something better than fingers..." Lavi groaned as he coated his manhood with the lube and lined himself up with Allen's entrance. The younger male shivered as the head of Lavi's cock brushed against him.

"You ready for this?" Lavi breathed, barely able to keep himself from snapping his hips forward and plunging himself into the silky heat that was ghosting over him. Allen's legs came up, wrapped around Lavi's waist and pulled his hips forward, burying Lavi to the hilt of his cock inside Allen's body. They both cried out in pleasure and in pain as Lavi was sheathed inside of Allen's tight heat. Lavi bent over Allen, burying his face in the crook of his shoulder as he panted, trying to keep his hips still so Allen could get used to the intrusion.

"L-Lavi..."

"I know... Shhh its okay," Lavi murmured as he brushed away a stray tear running down Allen's pale cheek, "I'll make it feel good..." one of Lavi's hands slid down to Allen's aching member and rubbed it gently, groaning as Allen arched and tightened the muscles around him.

"M-move..."

"Wha-"

"Move!" Allen pressed against Lavi and the redhead bit his lip to keep the moan in.

"y-you sure?" Lavi breathed, trying to stop the small movements he was making inside of Allen as the younger boy thrust himself against him.

"Now!" Lavi groaned and pulled halfway out before slamming back into Allen, starting a steady rhythm as he moved in and out of Allen's hot body. Allen's wrists pulled at the ropes hard enough to start to bruise those pale wrists so Lavi reached up and pulled at the knot until it came undone so the boy could finally touch Lavi.

"G-god..." Lavi moaned as the boy's dull nails dragged down his back. Allen's sweet voice rang out, his moans and pants getting louder and more frequent as Lavi drove himself deeper into the smaller body beneath him. Lavi could tell Allen wasn't going to last much longer, even if it felt like he hadn't been inside that beautiful, perfect body for any amount of time, so he let all restraint go, hoping the would be able to cum together.

"M'close Allen... real close..." Allen arched up, meeting Lavi's movements and tightening the muscles around Lavi as the red head hit a spot inside him that made him see stars.

"L-Lavi!!" he cried out, coming hard after Lavi struck that spot a couple more times. The redhead groaned as Allen tightened almost painfully around him and with a cry he came after a few more thrusts into Allen. They both collapsed to the bed together, panting in unison as they rode out their post-orgasm high. Allen snuggled close to Lavi as he pulled the blankets over them.

"I love you Lavi..." he mumbled, his voice slurring slightly but whether it was from sleep or alcohol, Lavi didn't know, but he didn't care.

"I love you too Allen..."

He would enjoy this moment, and not worry about the headache and heartbreak he would and could face in the morning.


End file.
